


(Post) Chaldea Daze

by EndlessMementos



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU for Lostbelts 6 and 7, Da Vinci appears in a flashback, F/F, F/M, Fate/Stay Night spoilers, Gudako and Ritsuka are cousins, I wrote fanfic at 5am plz help, Jalter survives past Chaldea's shutdown, One OC is included but its a friend of Ritsuka's to show how he's changed, Post Lostbelts Spoilers, Shirou may look like Archer but Rin keep him from doing extremely stupid things, This is a plot bunny but I might continue it into something weird, Time Shenanigans, although the gilgamesh fight went like the vn with the exception of Shirou using Rho Aias, and AU for the Alien God too, post UBW anime, the Fate/Stay Night spoilers in the future, those two are an adorable couple and I love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessMementos/pseuds/EndlessMementos
Summary: Ritsuka and Jeanne Alter, after Chaldea.Or, Ritsuka went to a sketchy internship and came back toned, scarred, married in all but name, and traumatized.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Tohsaka Rin, Female Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder, Fujimaru Gudako/Mash Kyrielight, Jeanne d'Arc Alter | Avenger/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Jeanne d'Arc Alter | Avenger/Male Fujimaru Ritsuka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Ritsuka

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little plot bunny that kept me from sleeping. Wrote it to finally get it out of my head.
> 
> I have ideas on how to continue this but they probably won't happen my fanfics don't tend to finish

“Alright, we’ll continue this topic next class.” Fujimaru Ritsuka barely managed to bow to the teacher as they left, still halfway stuck in the wonderful sleep the bell had so rudely stolen from him. The teachers had been quite annoyed with this habit, but when he kept answering every question thrown at him correctly (sometimes even in more detail then the teacher had even gone over), they had given up. It was definitely not knowledge any normal high school student would have, unless they felt particularly inspired to research the topic out of class, but it was stuff gained from the tutoring he had undergone while at Chaldea. After all, who better to teach him about history than the figures who lived through it? Of course, those days were long past him (read: five months), and he had ~~mostly~~ adjusted back to mundane life.

“Oi, Ristuka, you just gonna sit there daydreaming all damn day?” Snapped out of his daydreaming, the former Last Master of Chaldea looked up to a familiar pair of golden eyes. Eyes that were currently glaring at him in annoyance.

“Ah sorry, Jeanne. I guess I just got distracted.” He could see a couple of his friends from last year shake their head, and he quickly packed his books into his bag, before finally chasing after the retreating Dragon Witch. His classmates had noticed how different he was. After all, not many people got to live through over 2 years of grueling battle after grueling battle, where even the breaks were stressful. After all, when a good chunk of humanities legends and historical figures were all put under one (admittedly large) roof, some were bound to clash. Plus, at the end of it all, he had come to the realization that to the outside world he had only been gone for a summer. It was a strange disconnect, not helped by both the intense magical and physical training he had endured. Because if a Master was going to be out in the field, they had to be ready to defend themselves. But he had enjoyed the chaos of it all. Chaldea had never had a dull day, and even though he hadn’t gotten close to _every_ servant summoned there, he had befriended quite a few. Which made it all the more difficult to see them unsummoned.

* * *

_“What do you mean, they’re being unsummoned!?” Ritsuka knew he was shouting, and Gudako would probably berate him later, but he was understandably angry. Chaldea contained some of the closest friends that he had ever made. Bonds formed through conflict and comradery. And it hurt to know he was going to lose all of them._

_“Ritsuka, I hate to say it, but this has to happen. How do you think the world would react to heroes from ages gone by suddenly entering the world? And that’s not to mention some of the more… unique-looking servants like Edison. Not only that, but the Magus Association would throw a fit if that many powerful familiars,” her disgust at the term was obvious even to Ritsuka, “without someone to control them all? You seem to forget many of them could wipe out nations, unopposed, should they so desire. Some here could even wipe out the world as we know it.”_

_“I know but…” Da Vinci sighed, and put a hand on his shoulder._

_“I understand how you feel, trust me. It isn’t exactly comforting to know I’m going to be essentially dying in the next few days. But even a genius such as I can understand the world isn’t ready for her!” Anyone else would think she was just bragging. And while Ritsuka knew she was, it was also an attempt to try and cheer him up. “Besides, if its any consolation, the FATE system will back up the memories and Saint Graphs of the servants summoned. And while divine spirits like Ishtar or Parvati probably won’t be summoned again, if Chaldea is needed, you’ll be able to call back most of us with our memories intact.” Da Vinci internally cheered when she saw him lighten up a little, but the former Humanity’s Last Master still seemed troubled._

_“But, what…” He trailed off, unable to figure out how to word what he wanted to say, when another voice jumped in._

_“What my idiot cousin is trying to say it: ‘What do I do about my hot witch gf from the 1400s?’ Right, Ritsu?” The impish voice and bright orange hair signaled Gudako’s entrance into Da Vinci’s workshop, where the two had previously been chatting. Ritsuka, on his part, was blushing furiously. Something which doubled at Da Vinci’s own devilish smile._

_"Oh ho, I see. I knew you two were dancing around each other, but I didn’t think you two had gone that far?” Gudako’s grin widened._

_“Oh, trust me. They’ve gone far. I would know, I lived next door to them.” _

_“Gudako!” Ritsuka was shouting now, and one could almost see steam shooting out of his ears. “Don’t act like you and Mash haven’t either. You two are at least twice as loud as us!” Ritsuka blushed after a moment of processing what he’d just said. Meanwhile Gudako, unused to turnabout from Ritsuka, was blushing. A feat that had only been achieved by Archer Gil and Arthur._

_“All right you two, settle down. Don’t make me make Raikou scold you.” The threat of scolding from the motherly berserker was enough to shut down the sibling-like argument before it began, and Da Vinci brought the conversation back on track._

_Now, while we won’t be able to keep all servants summoned to this world. I’m sure the Association wouldn’t mind one or two ‘stragglers’.”_

* * *

“Hey, Ritsuka, you awake in there?” Snapping shook the ~~man~~ boy out of his flashback, and he realized he’d just been standing in front of his shoe locker, a very annoyed former Alter servant standing next to him.

“Sorry, I guess I’ve been a bit distracted lately. I guess I miss the chaos of the summer internship.” The former Saint lightly bopped him on the head, and began dragging him.

“Come on, this is the first time we’ll be alone in weeks and I don’t want it to be ruined. I’m pretty sure that EMIYA bastard passed his luck onto you alongside his magic.” The last part was muttered to herself, but his enhanced hearing picked it up anyways. He didn’t resist, however, content to let her drag him along into any potential trouble.

* * *

Ito Daisuke was pretty sure his friend was lying about his summer internship. When he first heard about Fujimaru Ritsuka’s summer internship, the word sketchy passed through his mind. But he had been reassured by him that his cousin, who every agreed was more like a sister to him, had vouched for it. Of course, said sister was infamous in the school for her lackadaisical nature, so most thought that she had been too stupid to realize how shady it was. 

Daisuke knew better.

He was very well aware Fujimaru Gudako was far wiser than she let on. No one ever accused her of being stupid. After all, she held top seat in her class on tests for 3 years in a row, nearly, so she was clearly book smart. But her carefree attitude was often assumed to be due to ignorance, rather then preference. He should know, he’s seen her get serious first-hand, and its quite the sobering experience, since every time she looks prepared to kill or die. Or both, he’s not sure. Either way the point is that the girl puts up a front that she’s that one-dimensional of a person, and he’s positive there’s a lot more to her.

And then there’s Ritsuka. Daisuke likes to consider himself Ritsuka’s closest friend. And it is a fair thought when you take in to account the two have know each other since they were brats. But the Ritsuka who left for the internship was a goofball. He studied reasonably hard, and got average grades. Nothing that would set him back in life, but nothing that marked him as gifted or exceptional. It’s a total anime stereotype, but he was a typical teenager. That Ritsuka is still present to some degree in the one that came back. He makes some of the same jokes, and smiles the same way. But he carries himself completely different that the one that left. He seems older, wiser, and more cautious. When they walk to the arcade, he seems to tense up around alleys, as if ready to fight or run on a moment’s notice. Then there’s his performance, which had him tie Gudako on the last big test. And then there was the _scars._ No one else aside from Gudako and most likely the other two girls that hung around the Fujimarus knew, probably, but he did. Accidently, of course, since his friend seemed to take great care in making sure no one knew. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say Ritsuka had fought in a war. But that was impossible. He would have seen a war breaking out on the news. But nothing had. And he didn’t want to confront him directly, that would just lead to him closing up like he did when you pushed for details about the internship. Him seeing the scars also revealed to him how jacked Ritsuka had gotten over the summer, which was seemingly unrealistic. It was almost like magic how toned he had gotten.

And last but not least there was Jeanne. For some reason, the school had gotten two international students: one from France, and one from England. The English one, Mash, seemed quite nice and far too close to Gudako to just be friends, but he wasn’t judging. No, the one he was concerned over was Jeanne Arclight. She admitted to being partially named after the famous Saint of Orleans, and supposedly her and the other three had all met at the internship. But he didn’t believe that for a minute. Ritsuka and her were far too close to have only met over the summer. It didn’t add up. It had been an interesting first day though, since she had immediately declared herself “Fujimaru Ritsuka’s girlfriend, and anyone else trying can go stick it.” That comment had earned her trouble from the teacher and earned Ritsuka quite a few jealous stares from the guys, plus a few girls. And it was very obviously reciprocated, as Ritsuka would often bring her lunch (supposedly, they lived together), and the two often spent their lunch time alone together, or paired up with Gudako and Mash (who called Ritsuka Senpai for some reason).

All in all, Daisuke was worried about Ritsuka. The program seemed to have changed him for the better in some ways, his new academic successes and obviously fit body said that much. But his eyes were haunting. He had clearly seen something during that job, and it changed him. Haunted him. Now if only Daisuke could remember the internship company’s name that Ritsuka told him during their last phone call before he left…


	2. Rin and Shirou, and Astolfo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to continue this. Yes I am hinting at an overarching plot, I may elaborate on it further. Yes I am once again posting at 5AM you can't stop me. 
> 
> Anyways I should mention that I will be getting into my own personal theories on what LB 6 and 7 will be, so Imma slap that AU tag on here, alongside my theories on the Alien God's true identity (which I mentioned in this chapter). Imma read up on the lostbelts later so I don't fuck anything up, but I'll go more in depth once we hit back to Ritsuka or if we move to Gudako's perspective.

_“I suppose I’ll watch over your marriage to that boy, if only to repay you for lending me your body.”_

Rin awoke to a familiar feeling: annoyance. Specifically, the annoyance of having dealt with someone extremely similar to herself. Which was strange, because she was positive she hadn’t seen Luvia in days _~~that’s a lie she saw the cow in Chaldea.~~_ She frowned as a headache gripped her. She knew that name, Chaldea. But why?

…

Then the memories hit. Memories of a hellish war against one of humanities oldest gods. Memories of waking up in an era long gone by after the feeling of fire burning away at her. The voice of a goddess, requesting assistance and use of her body. The rush of being a Servant and _finally_ being able to fight on his level. The haze between the end of the war in Uruk and summoning in Chaldea. A Goddess’s borderline psychotic plan to reclaim her lost steed. And the Lostbelts. The hell of fighting through seven dead end timelines that could have been her own. The pain of Shirou, or whatever spirit was using his body, being an enemy. And a whole other rush of emotions that she realized had led to her screaming in agony once she came out of them. She vaguely registered a comforting pressure circling her back, and looked up to see _him._

…

He looked more and more like his future self, like Archer _~~who was there too and didn’t say anything to her that jerk~~_ every time he came home from a mission. But at the same time, Emiya Shirou retained the traits that made him Shirou. His eyes, which were still their familiar warm gold, and which were currently filled with both worry and regret. His hair, which while partially the same shade of silver Archer’s was, still had the familiar copper shine. And his skin, which hadn’t quite become as tanned as Archer’s (the starts of it, caused by the stress of his reality marble., could be seen around her magic crest on his shoulder though). Her screaming stopped, and she sobbed into Shirou’s shoulder as he comforted her.

\--

Once she calmed down from the pain and shock of foreign memories entering her mind, she had looked at the clock and realized it was about the time she had to be up anyways. This led to Shirou making an early breakfast, and her nursing a cup of coffee as she tried to process what just happened. A plate clinking in front of her snapped her out of her reverie, and she noticed Shirou had made a fairly simple western breakfast (even still, it was probably still leagues above any restaurant). She took another sip of coffee, and watched as Shirou sat down in front of her.

“So…” He began, trailing off. “I’m assuming you got that rush of memories as well?” Rin’s only response was an exhausted nod. “Ah. I faintly remember one of the Servants mentioning that you, or whatever had used you, had been there for a bit, so I guess it makes sense that you got it a bit worse.” Rin frowned. The idiot was showing his self-sacrificing nature again.

“Shirou, we talked about this. No invalidating your own emotions just because someone had it worse. From what little I actively remember; you didn’t have the most enjoyable circumstances either.” She pondered for a moment. “Although… out of any servant to be summoned as, I guess Muramasa makes the most sense.” Shirou nodded, although he was frowning as well.

“Yeah… While I don’t agree with his working with Type-Venus, we definitely share some similarities. He mentioned I might be his descendent… I wish I could verify that.” Rin stood up, and walked over to him to give him a hug.

“Hey, don’t talk like there’s no hope for it. Remember what I said yesterday…? A couple years ago…? What’s the date anyways?” She broke the hug as Shirou pulled his phone out (a modern smartphone she had no chance of understanding), and seemed surprised at something. “What’s up?”

“Its apparently still only August 2015…?” Rin frowned at that.

“Its probably something to do with True Magic and how messed up time got. Although I’m surprised, nonetheless. Maybe…” She trailed off into muttering theorization far too complex for Shirou to understand. After about a minute of this, she came to a conclusion. “I’ll ask Master Zelretch later, although the old bastard probably won’t give me a straight answer.” Rin sat back down, and the two devolved into idle conversation, Rin recounting some of her borrowed memories to her husband.

This was, however, interrupted by both of their phones chiming at the same time. She pulled out her flip phone (which she knew how to work, but just barely), and saw that El-Melloi II had messaged her.

We need to talk soon. Bring your husband and get the girl that’s totally not your sister here as well. 

Rin sighed, knowing that she had somehow gotten embroiled in yet another mess. Another notification confirmed this.

I feel obliged to also warn you that Luviagelita will be at this meeting as well, so please do not get into a fight with her and destroy my office. 

“Sakura just texted me.” And the rabbit hole went even deeper as she read the message that had been sent to her from her ~~still estranged~~ sister.

“Yeah, Lord El-Melloi sent me a message. He wants to talk to all of us, Sakura included. I faintly remember someone looked like a young him, so that’s probably why. The two got ready for the day, and Rin set off to Clock Tower to consult Zelretch, while Shirou stayed at home to buy Sakura a plane ticket to London (because Rin didn’t trust herself anywhere near a computer). As she entered, she felt a strange chill shoot up her spine, but chalked it up to some experimental bounded field she didn’t notice before.

* * *

Astolfo sighed as he woke up, staring at his apartment ceiling and listening to the hustle and bustle of New York outside. He had been having an amazing dream of a place where he got to see everyone from the Grail War again, and he even got to see Bradamante and Charlemagne near the end. Hell, Sieg had even returned his sword (he vividly remembered Sieg remarking that he didn’t need it as a Caster Servant). Another sigh escaped him, and he wished it had been more than a dream. Then he sat up, and saw his sword sitting next to his armor.

\------

After breakfast and the rest of his morning ritual, he had sent a text to Caules to meet him for coffee one more time before the mage flew back to Clock Tower. He had agreed, and the pink-haired servant was now sitting in a hole-in-the-wall café dressed in skinny jeans and a pink crop top, waiting for the former Master of Berserk of Black. After about 5 minutes, the boy entered, and the former paladin filled him in on what happened. After digesting the information, Caules frowned.

“A research lab in the Antarctic built by the Animuspheres? I mean I’ve heard murmurings of the current head wanting to do something like that, but Clock Tower shut it down because of how many non-mages he wanted.” Astolfo nodded. “But, seeing as how the second magic exists in the first place, I guess I can believe it.” Astolfo smiled, and hugged the boy, who was flustered by the act. As Astolfo sat down, he felt a chill go down his back and a strange energy surround them.

“Did you feel that?” Although he was whispering, his voice had lost all is previous playfulness. Caules nodded, but still seemed confused.

“I guess? It just felt like a chill to me but you think it was something more?” The mage watched and the airheaded paladin considered something.

“It kind of reminded me of a Rayshift?” He shook his head. “No not quite that, but something similar. Something just shifted in the world.”

* * *

Heroic Spirit EMIYA sighed. Chaldea had been an amazing break, all things considered. Sure, he still had to perform his Counter Guardian work, and that damn Muramasa had chosen his younger self of all people as a vessel, but the sheer amount of summoned Servants in Chaldea and, to a lesser extent, the base in the Shadow Border, he had far more downtime than he had during normal missions. But, all things must end, and he was unsummoned and returned to his hill of swords. But as he sat there, taking shelter in the shade under the gears, a familiar sensation shot through him.

“Was that the…”

“Holy Grail, yes.” The attitude-filled tone of Tohsaka Rin (he thanked whatever merciful gods may be out there he was allowed to keep the memories of his old life after he came back from the fifth grail war) alerted him to his unfortunate employer.

“Alaya. I assume I’m once again being summoned? Or is that me in the Moon Cell the one you want?” He saw the will of humanity copy his old friend’s signature pout, and in a visual “glitch” became Illya.

“Onii-chan, it seems that something wants to take advantage of the Holy Grail in Fuyuki. Unfortunately for you, another Counter Guardian was dispatched, but I’m merciful enough to let you watch if you’re so interested?” Another glitch, and the painfully familiar visage of Sakura faced him, her warm smile twisting the metaphorical knife. “Is that alright with you, Senpai?” Emiya sighed.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Actually, I prefer not being summoned to this. I’d just probably get sidetracked with killing my younger self again. Alaya frowned at this, and took Saber’s visage.

“Although I don’t approve with your goal in that, Shirou, I suppose I can’t exactly fault you for it.” A slight wince graced the familiar face. “Still, since you wish to watch, I shall permit you to view what is about the happen.” An orb showing Fuyuki appeared in her hands, and shifted into the vague shape of a TV when Emiya took and placed it. Although it was faint, he could see the familiar shape of one of the corrupted Type-Venus’s trees where the grail had been summoned in the fifth war, and frowned.

_‘Rin, hopefully you and my idiotic younger self can handle this. I’m concerned this Counter Guardian might just decide to wipe Fuyuki off the face of the Earth to solve this.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, wonder what could be going on...? 
> 
> sometimes foreshadowing is completely obvious.
> 
> anyways depending on how quickly I get the LB6-related stuff done will affect how much canon-stuff from it I work in. Anywho Castoria is nutty and so are og Artoria's buffs I can't wait for both to hit NA. 
> 
> that's all folks, have a good night/morning/day/whatever!


	3. Signs of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out its been a hot minute since the last update and since I've watched FSN. So, sorry for the late chapter and sorry if the FSN crew feel a bit OOC. I had a bit of trouble getting into their characters.

Shirou kept an eye on Rin as she sulked on the limo ride back to their apartment. Normally, he would be unfazed. They may have both grown up significantly during the 5th Grail war and the ensuing years after its conclusion, but the Tohsaka head had never shaken the small pout she would put up whenever he one upped her in wits, or doted on her like a loving househusband would. This was different, though. This wasn’t her normal annoyed sulk that lasted for a couple minutes at most before bouncing back to her usual mood. It was something caused by the knowledge gained from their meeting with El-Melloi. A foul mood that seemed to spread to everyone else too, in different ways. Luvia appeared stoic, but she was much quieter than usual (hell, they were already halfway through with the ride and her and Rin hadn’t fought once), and Sakura blatantly showed her worry on her face. Shirou himself was not immune, but he was more so dreading the potential risk the troubles brewing in Fuyuki brought to his loved ones there rather than the issue itself.

“We should probably discuss our game plan when we get back to the apartment.” Shirou finally broke the silence, hoping to at least help Rin and Luvia by kicking them into action mode. And it seemed to work, as the two sat up straighter, determination covering the worry.

“Agreed. If things in Fuyuki are as serious as the Professor said, we need to take every precaution.”

“For once I agree with the Tohsaka gorilla.” The twitch of an eye gave away Rin’s annoyance, but she elected not to act on it. “Failure to contain the fallout of this could lead to Clock Tower wiping Fuyuki off the map.” Their pieces said, the sullen silence returned, and Shirou ruminated on the last hour.

-Earlier that day-

“Something is trying to use the remnants of the Greater Grail.” There was a collective gasp from the group as El-Melloi lectured. Rin cut in before he could continue.

“Professor, didn’t we dismantle it years ago?” He nodded.

“Exactly. But the leylines there could still support a new Grail, which is why I left a spell there to monitor them. And they’ve detected something using the leylines.”

“Is a new War starting?” Shirou’s face was pale as he asked. Sakura too looked like she would be sick.

“I’m not sure.” El-Melloi’s voice was tense. “Which is why I need all of you to investigate this. Rin needs to be there to provide Shirou mana, while Luvia and Sakura can summon servants if a war is truly starting.” The tension in the room was thick, and El-Melloi took a pause before continuing. “I wish I could accompany you for this, but I’m trying to keep this as secret as possible. Which is why Gray will be accompanying you in my stead.” Said hooded girl squeaked when she was named. “Lastly, you’ll be leaving tomorrow, so prepare yourselves for travel tonight.”

\--

The car jerking to a stop shook Shirou out of his daydream, and he followed Rin out the now open door. Luvia remained seated.

  
“Are you coming, Luvia-san?” An exaggerated laugh was the response he received.

“While I would love to join you all, Shero, I’m afraid I must return to my mansion to pack for the trip. See you all in the morning!” The door was shut, and the limo took off, leaving the trio from Fuyuki standing awkwardly in front of the steps.

“Well, I guess I’ll make some tea.” Shirou walked up, followed by the sisters. An uneasy breeze passed through the area, and Shirou couldn’t shake the sense that something was going to go wrong on the trip.

\--

“Is everything alright, Guda?” Said orange-haired girl turned to the eggplant-haired girl talking to her.

“Yeah, Mash, I’m fine. Just confused as to why we’re here in the first place.” The couple walked with the rest of their class through the streets of Fuyuki. The teachers had, for some reason, decided a trip to Fuyuki would do the students good. How was a mystery, but everyone just kinda went along with it. But the ex-B Team leader and Master of Chaldea couldn’t shake the nagging feeling that something was wrong in the town. She hadn’t yet talked to her cousin about the feeling, but from his body language alone Gudako could see he felt it too. “Anyways, I’m sure its just the paranoia talking. Plus I have my precious Mashmellow with me, so nothing can possibly go wrong!” As she said this, she wrapped an arm around the Demi-Servant while rubbing her head with the other.

“Ah! Guda, not in public!” The blush sprang up on her face as a couple heads turned to the commotion. Bored of embarrassing her girlfriend, Gudako released her and looked to where her Command Spells once sat. They’d probably reappear if Mash had to transform, but she hoped whatever was going down wouldn’t require it. They had left Chaldea, after all. They were done with the world saving, and poor Mash deserved at least a peek at a semi-normal life.

\--That evening—

“Well, I’m glad I’m not the only one that could tell something was off.” Ritsuka seemed relaxed as the former Chaldeans sat in Gudako and Mash’s hotel room. “But that’s why you had us bring a few Mystic Codes, right? In case something like this happened?” In a unique contrast, Gudako was very visibly worried.

“Ritsu, how are you the calm one? Something could be happening, and we have no idea what it is. Plus, even if we find out, its just us. There’s no da Vinci and Gordy or Ro…” She trailed off, a pained expression on her face, “or anyone backing us up from a command center. There’s no Chaldea supplying us magical energy, so you’ll have to cover Jeanne’s mana costs on your own.”

“I don’t use that much mana!”

“Your Noble Phantasms would beg to differ.” The quip shot the Dragon Witch’s argument down, and she quieted with a mumble of “stupid gambling addict,” allowing Gudako to continue her tirade. “Not to mention the fact that because there’s no da Vinci and no Chaldea, we have to solely rely on the Ortinax Gear’s self-repair only. So if something goes wrong…” The implication hung in the air, lowering the mood of the group. Ritsuka stood up, and hugged his cousin.

“I get you’re worried, Guda, but we’ll be fine. Sure, circumstances aren’t ideal, but when have we buckled under those situations? We faced off against Goetia and his singularities with a skeleton crew, we eliminated two whole Lostbelts with just the Shadow Border, single fight summons, and what few servants helped us in them, and took out Type-Venus with only us, Mash, and the Black Barrel. Why wouldn’t we be able to handle whatever’s going on here?” Gudako sniffled, pulling away from Ritsuka and wiping away what little tears she had shed.

“Damn it, Ritsu, I’m the mage of us. When did you get wiser?” The two chuckled, and Jeanne took the moment to pipe up.

“You don’t have to worry, you got me on your side! Between my flames and Mash’s shield, we can take on anything.” Gudako nodded, and took another look at her hand. Her eyes hardened as she stood up, the worried girl being replaced with the battle hardened magus.

“Ritsuka, get changed into whatever Code you think will help here. Jeanne, get whatever weapon set you think you’ll need. Once you get back here, we’ll work on reawakening our respective contracts. After that, we’ll take to the city to investigate. But keep your casual clothes on, we don’t need to draw any unnecessary attention by running around in full combat gear.” The former Last Master of Chaldea and his Dragon Witch nodded, and ran out of the room. Gudako, once they left, turned to Mash. “Are you sure you’re willing to fight?” Mash nodded.

“Always, Guda. I swore to protect you and Senpai, and I intend to keep that promise.” She gave the chaotic master a peck on the cheek, for once flustering the mage. “We’ll make it through this just like we have everything else.”

\--

Daisuke sat in the hotel lobby, staring at a pink-haired… person checking in with an exasperated brown-haired boy.

_‘I don’t know what a “Chaldea” is, but it sounds like Gudako and Rits are getting themselves into something dangerous. Or would it be “something dangerous again”?’_ He thought back to the scars he’d caught on Ritsuka’s body, and shivered. _‘I should follow them…’_ As he pondered, he watched the strange duo enter the elevator right as the subjects of his thoughts came through the stairwell door. He watched as they left through the front, and stood up. _‘No, not should, I **am** going to follow them. And force Rits to tell me what’s going on.’ _His mind resolute, he pursued his classmates, ignorant to the strange air in Fuyuki that night.

-Fuyuki, Shinto Center Building-

Standing on the top of the Center Building of Fuyuki’s Shinto district was a strange figure. A red turban and scarf covered all but his eyes, which were a dark green. His outfit, accordingly, was also very red. A vest with obvious armor plates inserted into it covered a black mesh shirt, and his red jeans had black plating covering the knees and partially guarding the thighs. Lastly, he had red combat boots. His eyes glowed with reinforcement magic as he observed the anomalies present in the town.

“The former Chaldeans, two survivors of the Great Holy Grail War, and three survivors of the 5th War. All have arrived, just as I figured they would. Truly this distortion is greater than I thought.” A sword materialized in his hand, glowing bright orange like it had just been cast. “No matter, all distortions will be corrected.” The glow faded from his eyes, and he vanished into motes of light. “The War will begin soon, I must prepare.

**Fate/Grand Order**

**The Lost Grail War**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, I originally planned this as like a "Ritsuka and Guda try to live a normalish life after time travelling to save the world and then killing 7 others to resave it" but it evolved into its own thing so yeah, here's the setup. Next update will be a while away since I gotta plan out the war first, but lemme just say its gonna be a l o t of people against our few heroes. The one thing I can say tho is that the servants summoned will be completely oc (or from strange fake if I feel lazy). This is because using any servant previously in Fate gives the Chaldean crew the advantage because they already know their stats and NP. I will also be messing with the Ortinax a bit since it would obviously have gotten a powerboost since this is post-"canon". 
> 
> Anyways this chapter probably wasn't great but I was having trouble writing it so here's all I could come up with. 
> 
> On an unrelated note from the time I uploaded the last chapter to this update I'm mostly caught up on NA, just gotta go through SIN. And i gotta say I've loved every second of the Lostbelts.


End file.
